Te perdre
by Julindy
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une bataille, une de plus parmi toutes celles que tu menais depuis un an maintenant. Tu croyais les jedi invincibles. Tu croyais ton maitre invincible. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que ta vie puisse s'écrouler aussi facilement, pour une bataille de plus... [Secret Santa 2018 - Collectif Noname]


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une bonne année, avec plein de bonnes choses : amour, santé, réussite...

Ce texte, le premier de l'année, est une participation au **Secret** **Santa** du **Collectif Noname** , et est un cadeau pour **Nanthana14**. Nantha, j'espère que ce texte te plaira !

Cet OS est un **pastis** (ou format "5+1" et ) et prend place lors de la **bataille de Jabiim** , qui se déroule environ un an après l'épisode II, alors qu'Anakin est encore le padawan d'Obi-Wan et que ce dernier est considéré comme mort lors de la bataille.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **1.** **Le déni**

Le souffle de l'explosion te projeta au sol avec violence. Reprenant péniblement ton souffle, tu cherchas à tâtons le sabre-lasers qui t'avait échappé – encore – aveuglé par la poussière qui n'était pas encore retombée. Une fois l'arme retrouvée, tu te remis péniblement debout. Tes oreilles bourdonnaient, tu ne parvenais pas à voir à plus de quelques mètres et tu tenais tout juste sur tes jambes. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ton état physique t'importait peu. Tu devais absolument retrouver Obi-Wan. Il était plus près que toi du bunker qui a explosé, il devait forcément être blessé. Peut-être même était-il inconscient, seul à la merci de vos assaillants. Tu devais le rejoindre, _maintenant_ !

Mais à peine avais-tu fait trois pas en avant qu'on te tira par la manche dans la direction opposée. Te croyant attaqué, tu allas pour te défendre et mettre le droïde en morceaux, mais tu retins de justesse ton coup quand tu t'aperçus que celui qui t'agressait était en réalité Maitre Ki Adi Mundi.

« Nous devons battre en retraite ! » lui hurla ce dernier, essayant de couvrir de sa voix le bruit des explosions qui résonnait autour d'eux.

Tu crus avoir mal compris. Surement ton ouïe n'était-elle pas tout à fait revenue. Oui, ça devait être ça. Le Maitre jedi ne pouvait pas envisager sérieusement d'abandonner Obi-Wan derrière eux, n'est-ce pas ?

« Nous devons battre en retraite ! » répéta-t-il pourtant. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il s'était passé ? Probablement pas, sinon il ne donnerait jamais un ordre pareil !

« Obi-Wan était là-bas ! » expliquas-tu alors d'une voix empressée. « Je dois aller le chercher ! »

« Obi-Wan est mort ! » t'asséna-t-il fermement. « Personne ne peut survivre à pareille explosion, pas même un jedi ! »

Ton monde s'écroula. Comme ça, en une fraction de seconde. Et même si tu dénias rapidement son affirmation, le doute avait germé en toi. Mais tu le saurais si ton maitre était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur que tu le saurais, comment Maitre Ki Adi Mundi pouvait-il simplement insinuer le contraire ?

« Il ne peut pas être mort ! » t'insurgeas-tu. « Je le saurais ! »

Et tu détestas le maitre en face de toi pour la lueur de compassion qui fit un instant briller ses yeux. Mais rapidement, son regard se fit plus ferme et décidé, tandis qu'il parait in-extremis un tir de blaster les visant.

« Utilise la Force. Sonde Jabiim et ses terres désolées, trouve ton maitre… si tant est que tu le puisses… »

Tu ignoras la dernière partie de sa phrase. Il ne savait rien, ne pouvait pas savoir. Occultant les combats autour de toi, faisant confiance au maitre pour te couvrir, tu fermas les yeux pour te concentrer plus facilement sur l'aura reconnaissable entre mille de ton maitre, d'Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan était un véritable soleil, une lumière familière dans la Force qu'il te serait aisé de trouver et…

Tu ne le sentais pas. Tu ne négligeais pas tes efforts pourtant, la confiance laissant place à l'angoisse tandis que tu cherchais désespérément le lien mental qui reliait ton esprit à celui de ton maitre. Mais rien, absolument rien. Juste un néant glacial, là où il y avait de la chaleur et du réconfort. Tu avais toujours puisé ta force dans ce lien si puissant que tu partageait avec ton maitre, ton ami. L'amour de Padmé te donnait des ailes, mais il n'était en rien comparable à l'assurance tranquille que dégageait Obi-Wan. Tu détestais ton maitre parfois. Il ne voulait pas reconnaitre tes talents, t'empêchait de grandir et te critiquait sans arrêt. Mais jamais la chaleur de ton maitre ne s'était ternie, débordant d'affection et d'une confiance sans faille qui t'était entièrement destinée. Cette chaleur, cette flamme ne pouvait pas s'être éteinte aussi soudainement, c'était impossible !

Paniqué, et plus terrifié que tu ne l'avais été depuis des années, tu relevas la tête vers le jedi en face de toi. Et qu'importe qu'il voit les larmes que tu ne retenais que par orgueil, Obi-Wan n'étais pas… il ne pouvait pas… il…

« Allons-y maintenant. »

Et tandis que maitre Ki Adi Mundi te tirait en arrière ans que tu ne réagisses, une seule pensée habitait ton esprit.

 _Pas lui._

* * *

 **2.** **La colère**

L'angoisse qui t'étreignait le cœur disparu bien vite au profit d'une saine colère. Bien sûr, un jedi ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses passions, la colère moins qu'aucune autre. La colère menait au côté obscur, c'est ce qu'Obi-Wan te répétait sans cesse. Mais Obi-Wan n'était pas là maintenant, et tu devais y aller.

Aussi, à peine aviez-vous atteint les lignes arrière et la sécurité toute relative de votre camp de base que tu te dégageas de la pris de Maitre Mundi, allant pour faire demi-tour.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'exclama le Céréen.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, tu dégainas ton sabre. La lame bleue vibrait doucement et résonnait d'un bourdonnement sourd, comme un mur infranchissable entre eux.

« Je dois aller chercher mon maitre, » lui assénas-tu avec force. Et tu ne laisserais personne te détourner de cet objectif.

Mais maitre Ki Adi Mundi ne sortit pas son sabre, ne se mit même pas en travers de ton chemin, se contentant de te regarder d'un air triste. Et comme tu pouvais haïr la pitié dans ses yeux !

Lui tournant le dos, tu te dirigeas de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Quelques minutes suffirent à ce que tu te retrouves en contact avec les lignes ennemis. Mais tu ne reculas pas, au contraire. La fureur bouillonnant dans tes veines, tu laissas échapper un hurlement de rage, et commença sans états d'âmes à massacrer les troupes ennemies qui se trouvait entre toi et ton maitre. Ces hommes n'étaient rien, juste une perte de temps, à peine plus que des animaux. Et tu les exterminerais jusqu'au dernier. Ils avaient tué Obi-Wan !

Du sang maculait ton visage, et tes gestes se faisaient moins précis à mesure que le temps passait et que la fatigue te prenait. Mais cette rage qui te portait ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre et tu continuais, encore et encore. Ils avaient tué Obi-Wan, et ils le payeraient.

« Anakin ! »

Tu ne te retournas pas à l'interpellation de Maitre Fisto qui venait te seconder, continuant de tuer quiconque se trouvait entre toi et ton maitre – le corps de ton maitre. Tu ne l'abandonnerais pas.

« Anakin, tu es blessé, tu dois te faire soigner. »

Vraiment ? Brièvement, tu portas une main maladroite – et depuis quand tremblait-elle ? – à ton flan, pour la ramener couverte de sang. Un instant tu vacillas, mais tu rejetas immédiatement le bras de Kit Fisto qui voulait te soutenir, te forçant à te ressaisir. Seule l'adrénaline, _la colère_ te maintenait debout. Mais combien de temps encore ? Qu'importe. La colère te consumerait tout entier avant que tu ne renonces à lui.

Et pourtant, tu te retrouvas bientôt seul avec le maitre jedi, entourés de corps ensanglantés, quand ils n'étaient pas littéralement découpés en morceaux. Tu les avais tués de tes mains, sans hésitation et sans le moindre remords. Comme tu avais massacré les hommes des sables après la mort de ta mère.

Mais cela ne ferait pas revenir Obi-Wan.

Criant ta rage et ton désespoir, tu te laissas tomber au sol, submergé par la violence de tes émotions. Et c'est sans t'en rendre compte que tu te laissas aller à l'inconscience.

* * *

 **3.** **Le marchandage**

La situation était catastrophique, tu le savais déjà. Cela faisait longtemps que la chance avait tourné en faveurs des insurgés, et que les clones se faisaient décimer. Mais tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que Maitre Yoda et Maitre Windu feraient le voyage depuis Coruscant. Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'il y avait des jedis de tués, cette fois. Peut-être parce que l'un d'entre laissait derrière lui un padawan. Peut-être parce que ce même padawan s'était laissé aller à une conduite indigne de l'ordre. Peut-être un mélange de toutes ces raisons. Surement même.

Mais tu te fichais totalement de leur raisons égoïstes et inutiles, et de la raison pour laquelle tu te retrouvais seul avec eux. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était Obi-Wan. Pourquoi être un jedi s'il ne pouvait pas sauver les gens qu'il aimait ?

« Il ne peut pas être mort, » dis-tu, pour ce qui était sans doute la centième fois. Peut-être parce que tu attendais simplement qu'on te contredise… Mais aucun des deux ne répondit. Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ?

« Je dois aller le chercher, » expliquas-tu, encore. Mais tu devais les convaincre. « Peut-être est-il coincé sous des débris, blessé, et ne peut pas nous rejoindre ? »

« Anakin… » soupira maitre Windu. « Nos troupes ont passé les ruines du bunker au peigne fin et n'y ont trouvé que des cadavres ou des corps calcinés. Il n'y a aucun survivant. »

Peut-être aurais-tu préféré qu'il ne te réponde pas, finalement. Peut-être préférais-tu le déni et la colère. Ce n'était pas mature comme réaction. Ce n'était pas jedi comme réaction. Mais après tout, tu n'étais même pas un chevalier jedi. Tu n'étais qu'un padawan ayant échoué à protéger son maitre.

« Si j'avais été avec lui… »

« Mort également tu serais, » lui répondit Yoda d'un ton implacable. Et tu le savais, mais tu avais besoin de croire que tu aurais pu faire une différence. Car si tu ne faisais aucune différence… pourquoi te battais-tu ?

Tu aurais dû être là. Tu aurais dû être plus rapide, le rejoindre dès lors que tu l'avait perdu de vue. Tu n'aurais même pas dû le quitter d'une semelle, tout simplement.

« Cela n'aurait rien changé, » dit Maitre Windu. Et lisait-il dans ton esprit ? Qu'importe, pour la différence que cela faisait…

Après ça, il n'y eut plus que le silence. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à ajouter ? Rien, strictement rien. Rien qui puisse changer quoi que ce soit à la situation présente.

« Obi-Wan affirmait que très prometteur tu étais, » te dit finalement Yoda. « Fier de toi il était, et grande était l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour toi. Mais les épreuves aujourd'hui nous ne te ferons pas passer. Trop perturbé es-tu par la mort de ton maitre. »

Tu relevas la tête, bien plus soucieux des premiers mots de Yoda que de la fin de sa phrase. Tu savais qu'Obi-Wan était fier de toi bien sûr, et qu'il t'aimait. Mais ton maitre avait toujours été avare de compliments, et les marques de tendresse s'étaient peu à peu effacées à mesure que tu grandissais. Alors te l'entendre dire de vive voix par Yoda étant autant un bonheur qu'une déchirure.

« Tu ne vas pas passer les épreuves, » répéta Mace Windu, te forçant à te ressaisir. « Pour l'heure, c'est donc maitre Ki Adi Mundi qui va prendre en charge la fin de ton apprentissage, » conclut-il, désignant le céréen que tu n'avait pas entendu entrer.

Tu aurais pu argumenter davantage. Tu aurais dû argumenter davantage. Tu ne voulais pas d'un maitre qui ne soit pas Obi-Wan. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il le remplacerait si aisément ? Et pourtant tu ne dis rien. Parce qu'Obi-Wan te pensait prêt à passer les épreuves, tu ne décrédibiliserais pas la clairvoyance de ton maître par un comportement immature.

Si c'était la dernière chose que tu faisais, alors soit. Tu n'avais pas pu le protéger. Alors tu lui ferais honneur.

* * *

 **4.** **La dépression**

Les jours avaient passés, lents et uniformes. Mais l'on n'avait pas le temps de pleurer ces héros tombés au combat. Les batailles se succédaient les unes aux autres, et on ne te laissa pas le temps de faire ton deuil. Quelques jours plus tard, tu te retrouvais de nouveau à la tête d'un bataillon de clones en compagnie de Maitre Ki Adi Mundi. Mais les choses avaient changé. Tu voyais les regards soucieux que les autres jedi posaient sur toi, mais tu restais fort et impassible, les ignorant. Comme tu ignorais tout ce qui n'avait pas trait au combat, aux batailles et à votre survie à tous. Et cela marchait. Rapidement, on aurait presque pu croire que tout était revenu à la normale. Sauf que tu combattais aux côtés de Ki Adi Mundi, et qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas là. Ne serait plus jamais là.

Et la nuit, quand tu te retrouvais seul et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun regard pour te juger, personne pour qui tenir, tu n'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Faire comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas, comme si tu ne ressentais rien, comme si tu ne souffrais pas. Comme si tu n'étais pas en train d'en crever à petit feu.

Alors tu avais appelé Padmé. Bien sûr, c'était stupide. Padmé était au Sénat Galactique sur Coruscant, bien loin du champ de bataille. Toi, tu étais sur Jabiim, sur la ligne de front. Jours et nuit, l'air résonnait des bombardements incessants de vos ennemis, et vous ne vous débarrassiez jamais tout à fait de l'odeur omniprésente de sang qui planait dans l'air et qui imprégnait tes vêtements. Mais utiliser une ligne cryptée pour joindre ton épouse, plus que stupide, était totalement irresponsable. Sauf que la guerre n'était que quelque chose de vague, flou et indécis dans ton esprit, et le risque de se faire prendre était le dernier de tes soucis.

La voix dans ton esprit s'était tue, la chaleur avait disparu, et tu te sentais tellement seul… Tu avais besoin de l'entendre, de lui parler. Une minute, rien qu'une petite minute. Juste oublier que tu avais mal.

Padmé n'avait rien dit quand elle t'avait vu apparaitre dans l'hologramme. Était-ce si évident ? Tu tentais tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, et passé les premiers jours, sans doute tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais pas Padmé. Non, Padmé vit les nuits sans sommeils qui se cachaient derrière tes cernes. Elle vit l'horreur d'une guerre sans fin qu'un sourire factice ne parvenait pas à camoufler. Elle vit l'angoisse dévorante que dissimulaient quelques rides d'inquiétudes. Elle vit ce deuil que trahissaient tes yeux embués de larmes.

« Obi-Wan est mort. »

C'était la première fois que tu le disais, que ces mots franchissaient la barrière de tes lèvres. Et finalement, tandis que tu racontais à ta compagne la façon dont ton maitre avait perdu la vie, tu laissas couler les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Comme l'enfant que tu n'étais plus depuis longtemps, tu pleuras ce mentor retourné à la Force bien trop tôt, ce père qui t'avait élevé, cet ami qui t'avait tant donné, ce frère que tu avais tant aimé.

Et à plusieurs systèmes de là, Padmé pleura avec toi la mort de ton enfance et la solitude si brutale de ton cœur.

* * *

 **5.** **L'acceptation**

Les jours devinrent semaines, puis mois. Après une défaite cinglante, les troupes de la République s'était retirées de Jabiim pour être redéployées sur d'autres champs de bataille. La guerre se finirait-elle un jour ? Il y a peu de temps, tu croyais encore pouvoir rentrer victorieux sur Coruscant. Anobli par le Conseil des Jedis, décoré par le Chancelier Suprême comme héros de guerre, tu aurais alors pu prendre un repos bien mérité avec Padmé, sur Naboo. Vous seriez retournés dans la contrée des lacs, là où vous vous étiez mariés, là où il n'y aurait plus eu que vous et votre amour. C'était il y a tout juste un an, mais pour toi c'était comme une éternité plus tôt.

Mais la guerre se poursuivait, encore et toujours. Dans le sillage de Maitre Ki Adi Mundi, tu passais d'une planète à une autre, menant des batailles et combattant pour la République. C'était un cercle vicieux et sans fin, un de ceux dont tu n'avais ni la force ni le courage de le briser.

Obi-Wan était mort, et rien ne changerait cet état de fait. La douleur était là, ne s'éloignait jamais tout à fait. Tu doutais qu'elle disparaisse un jour. Pour autant, tu arrivais maintenant à te remémorer les souvenirs que tu avais de lui sans que l'envie brutale de tout détruire ne te prenne. Les premiers jours d'une cohabitation timide, avant que votre amitié n'éclose comme une fleur au soleil. Les entrainements rigoureux et les méditations paisibles, les deuils difficiles et les moments de joie. Toute une vie de souvenirs, que même la mort du meilleur ami que tu n'aie jamais eu ne parvenait à effacer. Lentement mais surement, tu apprenais à vivre sans lui.

Les jours devinrent semaines, puis mois. Lentement mais surement, tu guérissais.

* * *

 **6.** **Le miracle**

Tu avais désobéi. En soit, ce n'était pas un fait exceptionnel, il était rare que tu suives à la lettre les recommandations d'Obi-Wan quant au plan de la mission, du temps où tu étais encore son padawan. Mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Tu étais le padawan de Maitre Mundi maintenant, et tu voulais croire que la mort de ton plus cher ami t'avait assagi. Peut-être était-ce vrai, dans un sens.

Mais malgré cette sagesse supposément acquise, tu n'avais pas hésité à faire faux bond à ton maitre, qui t'attendait sur Varonat pour soutenir les troupes de clones dans leur combat contre des pirates locaux. Pourquoi te diriger à la place sur Riflor ? Tu n'en savais rien. Malgré toutes les imprécations de Ki Adi Mundi, tu avais été incapable de lui répondre. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, tu savais que tu _devais_ y aller.

En vitesse lumière, le passage de l'hyper espace se fit rapidement, et tu atteignis promptement l'atmosphère de Riflor. Tu ignorais ce que tu cherchais exactement, aussi te contentas-tu dans un premier temps de démarrer un scan complet de la planète à la recherche d'une anomalie quelconque.

Mais rapidement, tu repéras un groupe ouvertement hostile, encerclant deux hommes visiblement blessés et sans défenses. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais là, mais il était hors de question que tu laisses deux innocents se faire massacrer par des brigands sans rien dire. Posant rapidement ton vaisseau non loin d'eux, tu t'approchas furtivement du groupe, espérant n'avoir pas trop tardé. Quelle ne fut pas ta surprise en identifiant le bruit reconnaissable d'une sabre-laser. Toutefois, qui que ce soit le jedi là-bas, il était en difficulté, comme l'attestait l'écho des tirs de blaster qui se rapprochait.

Allant pour charger – et combien de fois Obi-Wan t'avait-il traité de tête brûlée ? Trop pour les compter ! – tu t'arrêtas malgré toi à quelques pas de l'attroupement. Parce que c'était tout simplement _impossible_. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, c'était bien Obi-Wan au centre de ce cercle, accompagné d'un clone, tous deux défendant chèrement leurs vies. Il était blessé, gravement s'il se fiait à la quantité de sang qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Mais il était _vivant_.

Ce fut un cri de douleur de la part de ton maitre, ton ami, ton _frère_ bien vivant, qui te sortit de ta torpeur. Avec un mélange surprenant de colère et d'exaltation, tu fonças sur l'ennemi sans attendre. Plus tard, tu te ferais sermonner par le conseil pour avoir sciemment désobéit à ton maitre, le forçant à te poursuivre à l'autre bout de la galaxie, et pour avoir pris des risques inconsidérés. Mais c'est sans broncher que tu accepterais ces brimades, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour l'heure, ton cœur battait la chamade, et une seule pensée habitait ton esprit.

 _Il est vivant._


End file.
